Forever by your side
by shimo hyozan
Summary: a man who is starting to become great is always backed by something that he treasues from his past. when he loses it, he will break. For Takahashi Keisuke, something from his past visits him, as he gets a simple reminder from somone close to his heart. [


Initial D – Forever by your side 

**author's notes**: YES! This is my VERY first fic where its primary genre is NOT romance. This is a Tragedy fic, if you're wondering. Anyway, standard disclaimer thing: I do not own Initial D, it belongs to its most respectable owners. So anyway, before I spoil the plot, here's the story! Enjoy!

Dim headlights came into view atop a mountain in Akagi. A yellow RX-7 FD sped down from the peak at a speed that has been tested and practiced over hundreds of times. The driving style has evolved, and also the way of thinking.

The shifting of gears was barely heard as it faded away immediately. A step on the gas pedal emitted revs that were full and powerful. Because of the speed being obtained, the car cut through the wind ever so easily that dried twigs and leaves seemed like feathers dancing to the wind that lay scattered on the asphalt road.

Entering the corner, it observed absolute precision. Nearing the guardrails by 2cm or so, never did it make a mistake nor meet an accident. Severe concentration and perfection was desperately called upon to successfully execute this task. The exit speed was almost god-like and the handling was much incomparable with anyone else

Except one man. The older brother.

The brake pedal was floored, and the FD's tires screeched as Keisuke steered hard to the right and pulled the parking break. He rested his arms upon the wheel and leaned over them. A lone tear dropped silently to the car mat below.

"Aniki…I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me?"

The fog started to get thicker as cold winds surrounded the tranquil mountain pass. The winds howled outside the car and Keisuke couldn't do anything else but to just listen closely to calm him down. He took in a deep breath and released it with a sigh.

A sudden revving was then heard and the younger Takahashi looked up at his rear view mirror. There was nothing there, only a thick blanket of fog that moved around slowly.

'_funny, I thought I heard something that seemed so familiar' _Keisuke thought as he sat up and looked straight. His eyes suddenly grew wide as a misty form stood before hima form that took shape of Takahashi Ryousuke.

"…Aniki…?" Keisuke gasped as more tears fell from his eyes. He unbuckled his seatbelt then opened his door and got out. Strong winds blew from all directions yet Keisuke and the misty figure stood unmoving facing each other.

"_Keisuke…san…" _the wind whispered gently.

A smile formed on Ryousuke's lips seeing his little brother's reaction. Frowning a bit, Keisuke looked at his brother.

"why'd you have to leave me? I felt so lonely and guilty after accepting the fact that…" he stopped and abruptly turned his head to the side, closing his eyes "…that you died saving me…" he said in a low voice.

"_don't feel guilty, ototo. One of us had to be saved. I wanted you to be saved so I did what I must…"_

"but why me? Why not you, Aniki?" Keisuke shouted at the ghost of his older brother. He attempted to level his breathing but only came as far as calming down.

"_you're asking me why you?" _

"Yes, and geez…I must look really stupid here right now, talking to the ghost of the great Takahashi Ryousuke, oh wait, I'm sorry. I made a mistake stating that. The _late_ Takahashi Ryousuke" Keisuke crossed his arms then proceeded to lean on his car _'what the heck am I doing? I'm talking, no…I'm **arguing **with the ghost of Aniki…I'm not even sure if this is real, or a hallucination or what…'_ Keisuke thought to himself.

"_are you still mad at me, ototo? I'm really sorry for leaving you like this but even if I am alive, my legend will fade away and in time, you will rise and start a new legend"_ the ghost Ryousuke stated in an airy voice _"and if you're wondering…"_ he walked towards the younger one and touched his shoulder. _"I am a ghost, visiting you…this isn't a hallucination nor a dream. This is reality."_ Keisuke felt a cold mass of air land on his shoulder. He sighed then said: "so, what brings you around here, Aniki?"

"_well, I just wanted to mention that you've been improving greatly…and I think that you've come up to my level, in skill, that is. Though, you're already starting to think and analyze like me…"_

A small sob was heard, as tears started to descend once more. "Aniki, why'd you have to leave me?"

"_Keisuke-san. I never left you. I was always with you, whenever you eat, sleep, practice and most especially, when you race."_

A small nod was issued. "alright"

"_don't you ever feel lonely, Keisuke. Always remember that I'll always be your brother, and that brothers never leave each other"_

With those words, visions started to flash before Keisuke's eyes

Darkness

"_wait a minute"_

complete darkness

"_could these be…?"_

a small child in the middle…

"…_flashbacks?"_ Keisuke thought.

…crying…

**Flashback…**

There was darkness all over

A bolt of lightning illuminated the sky for a short while

A clap of thunder was heard

The sky rumbled as heavy rains poured down, which has resulted to a blackout

Three-year old Keisuke Takahashi sat in the middle of the entire darkness. He didn't know where he was, even though he was in his house. Tears ran freely from his eyes as constant sobbing was heard.

'_otouan? okasan?' _**1**

He looked around, only to be faced with more darkness

' _where are you?'_

and he cried some more

"Keisuke-san!" somebody shouted

The young child looked up, trying to see who called him.

A small beam of light came out of nowhere and footsteps were heard. Someone was coming towards him!

Finally, the sound faltered and Keisuke looked up, only to be faced with his older brother, Ryousuke, slightly panting and holding in his hand a flashlight.

"I finally found you, my ototo"

Keisuke was so glad that he immediately wrapped his arms around his big brother and sobbed. Ryousuke smiled a small smile as he placed an arm behind his brother's back and hugged him tightly.

"there, there, Keisuke-san. It's alright. You don't need to be afraid anymore. I'm here. Sorry I wasn't able to come to you any sooner"

"Aniki!" Keisuke's small voice said as he snuggled closer to Ryousuke.

"it's okay. We're brothers, right? And brothers don't leave each other alone, always remember that" Ryousuke finally stated

**End Flashback…**

Keisuke looked at his brother, who was smiling at him.

"_sorry, Keisuke, if I made you mad or upset. And…"_

The ghost Ryousuke took a step backwards.

"…_I thank you for being my younger brother. I'll always be your Aniki and no matter what happens…"_

Strong winds started to arise, slowly blowing the misty figure

"…_I'll forever be by your side"_

Until finally, it was gone.

The younger Takahashi then got in his car, started the engine, and placed the gear to first. Facing the empty roads before him, he floored the gas and did a 360-degree turn before pelting down the mountain pass.

Phrases from the recently concluded conversation stayed on his head

"…_no matter what happens I'll forever be by your side"_

He smiled gently and said in a soft voice

"Thank you, Aniki"

**1** – _'father? mother?'_

**author's final note:** IT IS DONE! It was so hard doing this because I had to maintain the atmosphere of the whole story. How'd you guys like it? Please drop me a review! Thanks so much!


End file.
